The production of fluorinated hydrocarbons by electrofluorination is a known process and has involved the passage of a current between a nickel electrode and an iron cathode in a copper or steel container. The hydrocarbon, typically one with a boiling point above room temperature, such as hexane and octane, is reacted with hydrogen fluoride at a cooled temperature, usually around 0.degree.C.
While there have been a number of suggestions for improvement in this process, they are characterized by a low yield of the desired fluorocarbon, typically less than above 20%, and by a low current efficiency, typically less than about 6 to 10%.